1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wind turbine systems for the collection and storage of wind energy to be used for the generation of electrical energy. More specifically, the invention relates to a plurality of land or water-based wind turbines outputting compressed gas, in which the outputs are variously arranged in serial and parallel relation to provide staged compression of the gas, in which an efficient storage system for the high pressure gas outputted by the wind turbines is provided, and in which gas cooling and heating systems are in communication between certain of the wind turbines and the staged decompression storage system, enhancing the efficiencies of both the wind turbines and the air or gas turbines driven by the stored pressurized gas to produce electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant herein is the named inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 9,030,039 (the '039 Patent), issued May 12, 2015, for a Wind Turbine And Compressed Gas Storage System For Generating Electrical Power. As shown in the '039 Patent, the upper head portion of each wind turbine is pivotally mounted on a lower storage tank portion. The storage tank portion supports the head portion of the wind turbine at an elevated location to encounter wind forces effectively. The storage tank portion also serves to house a gas turbine compressor in its upper end and to store compressed gas in one or more internal tanks.
In this system, a plurality of such wind turbines is serially interconnected for staged compression to output high pressure compressed gas. Rows of such serially interconnected wind turbines have their outputs connected in parallel, to increase the volume of compressed gas.
The combined outputs of these wind turbines is fed to a reserve tank for storing the compressed gas. The reserve tank includes a plurality of concentric ring-like tanks, each tank storing compressed gas at stepped pressures, varying from the highest pressure central tank to the lowest pressure outermost ring tank. Compressed gas from the outermost ring tank is fed to one or more air turbines driving a respective electrical generator.
Cited by the Examiner in the prosecution of the '039 Patent was US 2013/0305704 A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,850,808, granted to Ingersoll et al., for a Compressor And/Or Expander Device. In the '808 Patent, FIG. 1 shows a Wind Farm 102 in communication with a Motor/Alternator 110, an Actuator 112, a Compressor/Expander 120, and a Storage Structure 122. The Power Grid 124 is also shown in two-way communication with the Motor/Alternator 110. FIG. 2A shows 1st, 2nd and 3rd stage compressors serially interconnected and driven by a common hydraulic actuator.
Also cited in the prosecution of the '039 Patent was U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,333, issued to Rossman, for a Horizontal Axis Wind Energy Conversion System With Aerodynamic Blade Pitch Control. Rossman provides a flyweight mechanism on each rotor blade to provide aerodynamic efficiency at operating wind velocities, and near constant speed and zero lift pitch of the rotor blades when rotational speeds exceed the design speed of the system. Gravity neutralization means (FIG. 6) comprised of a bevel gear and pinions couples the blades together, while the flyweight mechanism connected to the bevel gear acts to neutralize centrifugal torque on the rotor blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,733, is another reference cited by the Examiner in the prosecution of the '039 Patent. The '733 Patent shows a Wind Operated Power Generating Apparatus, including an air compressor 35 at the top of a tower 20, a pressurized air reservoir and supply tank 14, an operating tank 16, and an electric current generator 18. The supply of pressurized air inflates air cells which are attached to an endless belt. The air cells rising in a tank of fluid cause the belt to be driven upwardly, operating the electric current generator.
Lastly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,058, cited by Applicant in the prosecution of the '039 Patent, an Apparatus For Converting Intermittent Power To Continuous Power is taught. In this arrangement, the output from a wind-driven air compressor is directed underground into a “shot hole” 114 where the compressed air forces water away from the drill hole and filling the voids with compressed air. The reverse occurs when air pumping is discontinued, so as to drive the air engine 104 and generator 106 for operation during quiescent wind conditions.